Question: Simplify the following expression: ${3-4(-4z+5)}$
Solution: Distribute the ${-4}$ into the parentheses: $ 3 {-4(}\gray{-4z+5}{)} $ $ 3 + {16z-20} $ Rewrite the expression to group the numeric terms: $ 16z + {3 - 20}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ 16z {-17}$ The simplified expression is $16z-17$